My Soul Severed
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: I had to. It was for the best.The dread weighed me down, suffocating the very life out of me but I had no other choice. Alviss X OC One Shot.


It was breaking my heart…but I had no other choice.

Quietly, I waited by the lake, tilting my head back.

The skies were clear today, barely a cloud in sight. A light breeze fluttered by, rustling the leaves on the nearby trees and rippling the water in the lake. It was rather peaceful, serene enough to the calm the most temperamental of people.

All I felt was dread.

"Calli…"

I slowly turned, silently greeted with a warm smile.

He had a nice smile. The upward curve of his lips appeared more often since peace was returned to MAR Heaven.

"Sorry…did I keep you waiting?"

I shook my head and hopped off the large rock I had been sitting on. I ran my fingers through my dark hair, my dark green eyes falling on the man before me.

"_Iie_. I just got here myself," I murmured. Out of habit, I glanced around. "Belle isn't with you today?"

Alviss shook his head. "I asked her to stay behind today."

Nodding my head in acknowledgement, I silently released a sigh of relief. Personally, it would be a bit easier without that _yousei_ flying in my face and screaming in that high pitch voice of hers.

He walked until he stood barely a foot from me. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. The blue spiked man had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. More times than I'd like, I found my self simply staring. There was a certain glint to them that just drew me in.

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

I nodded.

"Yeah…"

Taking a deep breath, I found myself unable to voice what I had to say.

"_Nani desu ka_? Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head.

"_Iie_."

My eyes began to burn, a sign that I was going to start tearing up soon. Taking a small deep breath, I resigned myself. This was the best choice. It was.

I just had to keep telling myself that.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore Alviss."

"…"

I couldn't bring myself to see his expression. Honestly, I was scared of what I might see. Sadness? Indifference? Confusion?

"What are you talking about Calli?"

I twisted my hands behind my back. I would never tell him the reason why.

"I just don't think we should be friends anymore Alviss."

I had to keep firm with my decision, despite the empty feeling that continued to grow in my chest. I'm sure I was shaking by this point. Regaining as much of my resolve as I could, I looked up.

He was…hurt…and confused.

My resolve faltered slightly. But I would never make him choose, choose between me and Belle.

It was no secret that the little _yousei_ was practically head over heels with in love with Alviss, since they met during his training. And it was no secret how jealous she got, usually getting angry or pouting whenever Alviss' attention diverted from her to another female.

I usually ended up getting yelled at least once a day. She made it clear she wasn't exactly fond of my presence. But I never said anything, knowing how much she meant to him.

It wasn't fair. I was in love with him too. My misfortune was that our paths didn't cross early enough. It just wasn't fair.

What hurt the most was that…my affection wasn't unrequited.

"Well then, take care of yourself…Alviss."

I barely managed to choke out those words, flashing the still silent man a small apologetic smile.

I wasn't about to force a rift between Alviss and his dear friend just because of my selfish wish to be with him. I would never hurt him like that, nor would I ever ask him to choose.

I loved him enough to give him my heart, loved him enough to let him go.

His silence was torture.

Before my resolve was completely shredded away, I turned on my heels and forced myself to walk away. I wanted to look back, to drink in his soothing presence one last time…but I knew I would cave, sputter apologies about my idiotic actions and hope he'll keep me around.

As I walked further and further away from the man who I knew was my soul mate, my tears finally escaped, cascading down my cheeks and tainting my lips with such a salty and bitter taste. I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Deep inside, I had hoped…prayed that Alviss would come after me, tell me I was being ridiculous before talking me into going to one of the events that Ginta had planned for everybody.

But he did no such thing.

It hurt…and I knew, it was only going to get worse.


End file.
